Human interpretation of legal or regulatory documents often results in disagreement because different individuals subjectively arrive at their meaning. Because humans cannot always agree on what a particular document means, they also may not agree on whether or not particular rules in the document are satisfied. For example, compliance standards that regulate many industries often include complex regulatory language that is difficult to understand. As a result, businesses and auditors may disagree over whether or not the business is in compliance with the standard.